


TMI

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: It was the only way she could shut up Tosh.





	TMI

The Hub was on lock down for 36 hours and she was with Toshiko, a single candle as a light source.

Toshiko wouldn't shut up. Suzie found out too much information; everything from what color socks she preferred to how a clerk short changed her yesterday.

Suzie interrupted, "When was the last time you were kissed?"

"What?"

"That long?"

"I'm pathe--"

Suzie kissed Tosh's lips and when she let go, they were flustered.

A guttural noise signaled the generator kicking on and Suzie sprinted.

Toshiko grasped her sleeve, "Wait..."

"Leave it." She flicked her hand off, and strode away.


End file.
